


CHRISTMAS PROMPT:CUDDLE BY THE FIRE WITH TRIPLE H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [52]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By Anoncuddle by fire with triple h?’Pairings: Triple H x ReaderSummary: You and Hunter cuddle by the fire.WARNINGS: FLUFF.Word Count: 170
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT:CUDDLE BY THE FIRE WITH TRIPLE H

  * Hunter pulled your body closer to his, making sure the blanket was covering you. You snuggled into his side, resting your head on his chest, as he rubbed soothing circles on your back.

He pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“I can’t believe Christmas is almost two minutes away.” You spoke, looking up at him, the back at the flames of the fire.

“I know.” Hunter responded, looking at the stars.

“I can’t wait.” You hummed, letting out a yawn, as you felt your eyes get heavy, closing your eyelids as sleep took over your body.

“Me too, I can’t wait to give you the gift I got you, you’re going to love it.” Hunter spoke.

Hunter looked down at you, only to see your eyes closed. He smiled to himself, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead and pulling you closer to him.

“I love you, y/n.” He hummed, against the top of your head, as he watched the flames of the fire dance…





End file.
